Solo unas palabras
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Allen al fin se ha decidido a declarar sus sentimientos por Kanda, ¿Que pasará cuando se de cuenta de que no es correspondido por el mayor? Comenzando con Laven ligero,seguido de Yullen para terminar con Lavanda. ¡Disfruten!


Dos exorcistas acaban de llegar a la Orden, sacudiéndose del cabello los blancos copos de nieve que se habían acumulado en el transcurso de la entrada.

-Vaya, pero que ocurrencias las de Komui de enviarnos a misiones sin sentido con este frio-decía Lavi fastidiado.  
Allen caminaba a su lado en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada agachada.  
-Hey, Allen-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del exorcista, al momento que reprimía un gesto de dolor.-Dame tu mano-exigió extendiendo la propia frente al otro.  
-No es nada…de verdad-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenia que encontrarse con alguien y ahora iba retrasado, pero la mirada de Lavi le impidió seguir mintiendo. Entendió su mano derecha que se encontraba mal vendada y bañada en un color rojo carmesí.  
-¿A esto le llamas "nada"?-preguntó indiferente-Allen, se que no quieres inquietarnos pero debes entender que hay personas que se preocupan por ti…-acercó su rostro al del peliblanco, poniéndose a su altura.  
Sus miradas se encontraron y Allen pudo ver como Lavi se acercaba peligrosamente por lo que giro el rostro logrando que los labios del bookman dieran en su mejilla.  
-Y…yo l-lo siento- se disculpó sacudiendo la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho aquello inconscientemente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba mas rápido-Allen, ve a la enfermería y no te preocupes por el reporte de la misión…yo…me encargare de entregarlo- dicho esto doblo una esquina y desapareció de la vista del peliblanco.

* * *

Comenzaba a fastidiarse, además de que su escasa paciencia comenzaba a agotarse…y aquel frio infernal no ayudaba en mucho. Entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Bien, pues no estaría ahí de no ser porque se tratara de aquel tonto moyashi.  
Si, Allen casi lo habia convencido de que aquello era importante…por eso precisamente se estaba fastidiando. No tenia caso seguirlo esperando, seguramente todo aquello había sido alguna broma pesada y ahora Lavi y Allen podían estarse retorciendo de la risa. Se levanto de aquella banca llena de nieve, con el cuerpo entumecido y la ira empezando a correr por su cuerpo.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos, tratando de no resbalar a cada vuelta que daba, con algo de suerte aun lo encontraría ahí…aquella era su única oportunidad, por ello lo había citado; en algún extraño momento en que se armó de valor para declararse abiertamente o por lo menos aclarar aquel extraño sentimiento que le reprimía el pecho con cada respiro. Era víspera de navidad y los miembros de la Orden se encontraban alegres ayudando con la decoración pero para Allen todo aquello pasaba desapercibido…en ese momento solo le importaba una cosa y se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta que daba al jardín…

* * *

Estaba a tan solo un paso de entrar a la calidez del Cuartel cuando se interpuso en su camino. Respiraba agitado y llevaba una mano vendada. A pesar del frio, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su inocente rostro.  
-¿y bien?-preguntó tratando de controlar, por primera vez, el tono de su voz. Tenia una ligerísima sospecha de lo que quería hablar el moyashi y se imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser por lo dio un profundo respiro.  
Allen no respondió solo cruzo el blanco jardín hasta llegar a la banca donde momentos antes había estado sentado Kanda.  
El de pelo largo lo siguió para sentarse a su lado.  
-Esto es…difil para mi. Por lo que te lo diré de manera directa…sin rodeos-agregó  
-Deberias de comenzar, moyashi-Kanda lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, ya que el peliblanco permanecia con la mirada agachada y las manos entre lazadas en su regazo, de las que resbalaban finas perlas rojas hasta perderse en la nieve.  
El pequeño exorcista abrio la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar las palabras…o mas bien al no encontrar la mejor manera de decir aquello…la sola mención de la palabra 'Kanda' era de por si intimidante.  
El de pelo largo de verdad comenzó a fastidiarse ante la actitud del otro.  
-Lo sabía, solo pierdo mi tiempo-dijo levantándose rápidamente, aunque no tanto porque Allen lo había sujetado de la muñeca impidiéndole abandonar el lugar. Kanda lo observó entre furioso y sorprendido.  
-No...no puedo dejar que esto se quede así-afirmó, clavando su triste mirada en la estupefacta de Kanda.  
Allen se acercó, dejando solo unos cuantos centímetros de separación entre sus rostros, con su mano izquierda (cubierta con el habitual guante negro) bajó la bufanda que cubría parte de aquellas exquisitas y elegantes facciones, sin bajar la vista aun. Cruzó los brazos tras el cuello de Kanda, consciente de que aquella era su única oportunidad…unió sus labios con los de aquel exorcista, aquel que lo ignoró desde el primer momento en que llegó a la Orden.  
A pesar de que los labios de Allen transmitían el sentimiento que había albergado por tanto tiempo dentro de él, los de Kanda se mostraron impasibles…tan frios como su actitud tan característica, como la blanca nieve que los cubria en esos momentos.  
El peliblanco, al no percibir reacción alguna retrocedió varios pasos sin saber lo que ocurriría… temiéndose lo peor.  
Pero Kanda solo se volvió a arreglar la bufanda y salió de aquel gélido jardín, no sin antes lanzar una mirada que Allen pudo interpretar como un "Semejante tontería".  
Allen solo se quedó ahí, de pie. Con el crujido de…quien sabe…tal vez su propio corazón. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, apretó los puños provocando que la herida en su mano sangrara aun más…no pudo evitarlo, por más que trató...las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin que el exorcista pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

_

* * *

_

**Había sido difícil, si; pero lo superó…claro que lo superó. No de la manera más sencilla pero…tenía que doler para entender que…**

Solo días después de su encuentro con Kanda, sucedió.  
Komui lo había enviado por un libro que había olvidado en la biblioteca, Allen aceptó de buena gana…Recorrio los pasillos; pensando, sumido en sus pensamientos en los que aun aparecia la imagen de Kanda…y el ultimo encuentro que habían tenido.  
Quiza…si lo hablaban o…vamos, tenia que haber alguna otra forma de solucionar aquello.  
Llegó a la biblioteca…por lo general, casi siempre estaba vacía, a excepción de Lavi o bookman.  
Y este era el caso, aunque la persona que acompañaba a Lavi…no era el viejo bookman, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado sobre una de las mesas de trabajo mas recóndita de la biblioteca y Kanda…le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos…sumidos en un profundo beso, mientras que Lavi sujetaba al exorcista de la cintura.  
Por un momento…pensó en intervenir y acusar al bookman jr de traición y a Kanda de farsante, pero su sentido común y el hecho de haber visto esa escena le hizo darse la media vuelta…sin inmutarse recorrió varios pasillos de la biblioteca alejándose de ellos y buscando algún indicio del libro que Komui le había encargado…

**…**_**para entender que; Kanda solo tenía ojos para Lavi.**_

Hola mis queridos lectores xD  
Pues esta vez quise traerles algo a aquellos que prefieren el Lavanda  
para que vean lo que Allen pudo haber sufrido al quedarse solo…  
¡¡S!! lo se, es triste…pero es una posibilidad  
Si tengo que confesarles algo es el porque de que me guste el TykixAllen  
Veran, por el simple hecho de que, ya sea en Laven o Yullen, Allen siempre termina siendo  
el uke de alguno de los dos…ya se que van a decir…Allen siempre va a ser un uke.  
Pero sinceramente por eso prefiero el TykixAllen, además de que veo a Allen y a Lavi como  
hermanos…y a Allen y Kanda…bueno, no les veo mucho, pero de que me gusta el Laven y Yullen…¡Claro! No hay duda…por eso en mis fics siempre verán por lo menos 2 relaciones.  
ya sean: Laven y yullen o Lavanda y Yullen, etc  
espero les haya gustado…


End file.
